Mohalia's Revenge
by imaginarylullabyes
Summary: After many failed attempts to break apart Lily and James, Mohalia starts to get desperate. Sequel to 'Only at Hogwarts', which is a sequel to 'Truth or Dare'.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these charries except my made-up ones, sadly. They still belong to JKR. _

_This is a sequel to "Only at Hogwarts", which is a sequel to "Truth or Dare?". Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to Amy and Jess for their continuing support!! Enjoy!!!!_

_**A/N: IF YOU LOVE HARRY POTTER AND DON'T WANT THE DEATHLY HALLOWS TO BE THE END, GO HERE **_ _**AND SIGN A PETITION TO GET JKR TO KEEP GOING ON! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!**_

**Chapter 1**

Mohalia paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking. It was now well past three o' clock in the morning, but she wasn't the least bit sleepy. It had been 6 days since their tragic game of Truth or Dare, and 5 since the Hide and Seek game, which had been, to say the least, disasterous. For the past five days, Mohalia had been skulking around in the Gryffindor Common Room when she didn't have a class to attend, avoiding contact with everyone, planning how to get Lily away from James. And finally, after all that hard work and planning, she finally had an idea. And she made it in perfect time, too, because there was a Hogsmeade trip later that day. Mohalia knew exactly what she had to do, and now she just had to do it, and James was hers. With that happy thought in her mind, she clambered up to the Girl's Dorm and settled down for a few hours of sleep.

XxXxX

Lily woke up that Saturday morning feeling bright and refreshed. She was going to Hogwarts with James today, and nothing could mess this day up. Not even Mohalia, although Lily had found her lack of trying to break up her and James a tad bit alarming, but maybe she had finally given up.

She jumped out of bed and stretched. She looked at her watch to see that it was 11:30, and she and James were going at 12:30. She washed her face off and started to get dressed, a process that took almost 30 minutes to do, since she couldn't decide what to wear. In the end, though, she settled for black jeans, a long-sleeved red shirt, and a blue jean jacket. She quickly put on some makeup and put her hair into a ponytail. After checking her appearance several times in a mirror, she drank some water, grabbed a Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around her neck, checked the time on her watch (12:15), and walked down the stairs into the Common Room. Aria was sitting there, with Tifa.

"Hey!" Lily said brightly to both of them.

"Hey," Tifa said. Aria nodded at Lily.

"Are you two going to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we're going together since neither of us have a date," Tifa said, snickering. Aria just nodded glumly. Lily could tell that neither of them had quite gotten over that Truth or Dare game.

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun!" she said brightly.

"You too," Aria said, speaking at last. Tifa nodded, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Lily waved bye, then walked out of the Common Room and headed down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

XxXxX

James Potter woke up at 7:30 that morning, unable to sleep. Luckily, Sirius was sympathetic, so they played several games of Wizard's Chess to keep James busy. When they had gotten bored of that, they moved on to Exploding Snap. Finally, at 10:30, James decided that he could go get dressed. He washed up quickly, then pulled on his blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. He ruffled his hair up so that it was messy but looked good, and seeing that it was only 11:15, he paced around the Common Room for 20 minutes. Then, Frank came down from the Boy's Dorm, followed by Alice from the Girl's Dorm. They both smiled and waved at him, then walked out of the Common Room holding hands. At 11:45, Tifa and Aria walked down.

"Hi," he said, still pacing. They both nodded at him, giggling at his pacing. He ignored them and continued to pace around and around. Finally, at 12:10, he decided he couldn't stand it any more.

"See ya later," he said, walking out of the Common Room and heading down to the Entrance Hall. There, he paced around a little more, and he could see lots of couples holding hands, heading for a romantic day together in Hogsmeade. His stomach did a few backflips as he thought of the fact that he was going to be spending the day with Lily Evans. He took a few deep breaths, and just when he had calmed down, he saw Lily walking down the stairs. His brain went numb, and he momentarily forgot to breathe. His stomach flipped over as she walked towards him, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Hi, James," she said breathlessly. She, too, had momentarily lost the ability to breathe, and was flushed with excitement.

"Hey, Lils," he said. He offered her his hand, and she took it. They set off for Hogsmeade, talking shyly about different things.

"Err-" James said once they had reached Hogsmeade. "Where do you wanna go today, Lils?" he asked.

"I dunno..." she said, looking around. "Erm...maybe we could just look around at the shops or something?"

"Sounds good to me," James said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and they set off on their day together.

XxXxX

Mohalia slowly sat up. She was exhausted from staying up so late, but she was excited that she would finally get to start her latest plan today. She quickly got dressed, not really noticing what she was wearing, and headed out of the Common Room. As she was walking down the stairs, she glanced at her watch. It was 12:45, so hopefully Lily and James had already left for Hogsmeade. When she walked into the Entrance Hall, she saw Remus and Sirius leaving out for Hogsmeade. She grinned evilly and followed them, keeping a safe distance between them and herself. Once they were at Hogsmeade, Remus and Sirius headed for the Three Broomsticks, but Mohalia went the other way and walked into Zonko's Joke Shop. After standing in line for about 10 minutes, the man at the counter smiled at her.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" he said kindly.

Mohalia grinned evilly. This was it. Now she was finally going to get Lily away from James for good.

"Yes, sir, I'm interested in buying...a love potion."

_A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 1! Once again, PLEASE go to that website if you like Harry Potter! And please review, because I love suggestions and critisism!!!!! Thanks!_

_Jonni_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I only own the made-up charries, sadly. sigh_

_Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!! _

_I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been a little depressed, and I've had writer's block. Again, any and all reviews, criticism, and comments are welcome. Thanks to Jess, Pixie, Luna, Amy, Emmy, and Krystal for putting up with my constant big and my crap. I love you guys. 3_

**Chapter 2**

Mohalia walked out of Zonko's with a huge bag filled with over 2 dozen different love potions, all of them guaranteed to work for at least 48 hours. She was ecstatic that everything was working out today. She headed down towards the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer, when she heard someone call her name.

"Mohalia! Hey, Mohalia!" said a boy's voice. With a sinking heart, she remembered that she had a date with Kirk Lovegood today. She slowly turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"Kirk!" she said as he ran up to her, grinning broadly. "I'm so sorry, I was...erm...late getting down, and you had already left, and then I had to go to Zonko's, and I was just looking for you."

"It's okay, Mohalia," he said, smiling at her. "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a drink?"

"Sure," she said through gritted teeth. Her stomach lurched as she remembered the other dare as well...She looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, Sirius and Remus were following them closely, grinning. They would know if she didn't kiss him...But that would come later.

" -are you listening, Mohalia?" Kirk asked, annoyed. Mohalia looked at him and blinked a few times. She had zoned out.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, trying to be calm.

"I asked you what was in the Zonko's bag," he replied.

"Oh, erm...It's kind of a secret," she said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," he said, grinning at her. As they approached the Three Broomsticks, he held open the door for her. She walked in and immediantly regretted it. Sitting in a corner, waving them down, were Lily and James. She groaned and slowly walked towards them, flanked by Kirk.

"Hey guys," James said with a grin, his arm around Lily's shoulder. Mohalia forced a smile as Kirk grinned broadly.

"Hey James, Lily," Kirk said, nodding to them.

"Hi," Lily said with a smile.

Mohalia said nothing, just nodded towards them. She planned to just walk off, but Kirk was already sitting down across from James, so Mohalia reluctantly sat across from Lily.

"So, what have ya'll been up to?" James asked casually.

"Nothing," Mohalia said, before Kirk could say anything. She was still clutching the Zonko's bag tightly to her chest. Lily raised an eyebrow, so she slowly lowered it to the ground.

"What's in the bag, Mohalia?" James asked, noticing Lily's questioning look.

"Some Christmas presents," Mohalia answered smoothly. _And plus,_ she thought. _It's almost truthful. _Lily didn't quite like how smoothly and unblushingly Mohalia answered that question, but didn't say anything about it.

The four of them sat around, chatting quietly for a while, when Mohalia, remembering the other dare, and knowing it was getting late, stood up.

"We'd better get going, Kirk," she said. Kirk grinned at her and stood up.

"See you, Lily, James," Kirk said, nodding towards them. Mohalia merely inclined her head slightly before grabbing Kirk's arm and steering him outside.

"Mohalia, I've gotta get back to the school," Kirk said after they had walked a bit.

"Okay," she said, trying to hide her happiness. She glanced over her shoulder slightly and saw Remus and Sirius. She groaned.

"Well, see you," Kirk said, turning to leave. Mohalia seized her chance, reached up and pecked him on the cheek, then grinned in what she hoped look like an embarrassed way and set off in the opposite direction, wiping her mouth off furiously. Quivering with rage over the fact that she just kissed Kirk Lovegood only made her every bit more anxious about her upcoming plan. She grinned maliciously as she headed back towards the school.

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Lily and James, who had had a serious snog after Mohalia and Kirk left, were standing up to leave. Lily grinned as she thought about how perfectly the day had gone. And maybe, just maybe, Mohalia had given up on James for good.

But Lily had no clue that after Christmas day, she would have given the world to have been right.


End file.
